


you're a part of this pack, whether you like it or not!

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations of Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, puppy pack are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	you're a part of this pack, whether you like it or not!

Nolan sat on the couch and thought to himself, _why?_

The chattering teens around him paid it no mind and Nolan finally stood up and said quite loudly, “Every talk I have with you people gets more and more absurd!”

Theo was smirking and Mason gaped as he watched. Corey and Alec who had been playing a video game paused it and watched the interaction, gazes filled with amusement.

Brett and Lori sat on the ground sharing a bowl of popcorn and watched with rapt interest as Liam stalked over and poked Nolan on the chest.

“You say _“you people”_ as if you're not part of this pack. Well, I've got news for you. You're already on the Christmas card!”

Nolan let out a squawk and stumbled back into the couch, and Liam turned back to his spot on the floor by Theo's legs.

_When did this become his life?_ Nolan thought as he covered his eyes.


End file.
